Basic Skills
Basic Skills Blocking Increases Shield Count of 5, and allows Countercut/Countershoot to use no Evasion Points. Potential Increases EVA/ACC/ATT/DEF by 5 every time unit loses 25% of HP Counter Roll d20 and if it's higher than 10, chance to attack first before enemy attacks during Enemy's Phase. Support Attack Aids the main ally unit to attack targeted enemy Attack Again Roll d20 and if it's higher than 10, chance to attack again. SP Up Increases Pilot's SP by 5 per level. Resolve The unit can choose one ability (EVA/ACC/ATT/DEF) to increase by 10 and decrease any one by 5 at the beginning of the mission Battle Spirit A subject can increase any abilities (EVA/ACC/ATT/DEF) by 3 every turn starting at turn 2. Morale +Evade When a pilot dodges, increases any abilities (EVA/ACC/ATT/DEF) by 2. Morale +Damage When a pilot is hit by an enemy, increases any abilities (EVA/ACC/ATT/DEF) by 2. Morale +Hit When a pilot hits an enemy, increases any abilities (EVA/ACC/ATT/DEF) by 2. Morale +Shoot Down When an enemy is destroyed by the pilot, the pilot will gain abilities (EVA/ACC/ATT/DEF) by 6. E Save Attacks that cost energy have their costs cut to 80%. B Save Increases max ammo ammunition based weapons by 1.5x Cooperative Attack When support attacking, always increases damage by 2x Abandon/Predict At 4th turn, a unit with this skill gains a bonus 20% bonus to EVA/ACC Guard At 4th turn, a unit with this skill gains a bonus 100% to DEF Spiritual Fortitude A unit with this skill is protected from status ailments within the unit and pilot abilities (except event debuffs) Hit and Away A unit with this skill can execute an attack, and then Infight Increases Damages of Melee Weapons by +5 Damages, and Reduce 2 EN Gunfight Increases Damages of Gun Weapons by +5 Damages, and Reduce 5 EN Racial Skills Newtype - Allows the ability to use Newtype Level based weapons 1-5 - Increases +5 to EVA and ACC - Pressure allows the enemy to be strained by one incoming attack. Only way to resist Pressure is to have a higher Newtype level than the subject. Can use this every 3 turns. - Increases MOB by +1 and Weapon Accuracy by +10 Coordinator - Allows the pilot to increase one of the following to their unit: +1 to MOB +50 Evasion Points +10 to Weapon Accuracy +5 to Weapon Damages +20 to HP +10 to EN +2 to Shield Innovade - This race has limits. Will be approved by GMs - The pilot can use Trial System - The pilot can reduce weapons EN by 10 - The pilot can use Newtype related unit's weapons and inheritance. - The pilot can use Psycodriver related unit's weapons and inheritance. - Can enhance GN Field by reducing more -10 damage from enemy attacks. Genius - The pilot can withstand ailments within units and themselves - The pilot increases d20 chance by +5 - The pilot can have a MOB of +1 - The pilot can have a chance to regenerate HP or EN by +5 every turn with a successful roll of d20 that's higher than 10 Yuusha - The pilot can choose the following two with a succession of d20 roll by 10 every turn. - The pilot has a chance of reducing damage by 20% - The pilot has a chance of increasing damage by 10% - If the pilot combines, the unit will gain HP and EN of +10. Can only do it once. - If the pilot uses final attack and succeeds of finishing the enemy, regain 10+ HP and 10+ EN Psycodriver - This race has limits. Will be approved by GMs - The pilot can use Telekinesis power through the unit depending on the weapon's required level 1-5 - The pilot can use a special Telekinesis barrier known as TK Barrier if the unit has one. - The unit has a possible chance to negate all incoming attacks with a roll of d20 higher than 10. Support Defend does not stack. The pilot can use it 5 times. SEED - This race has limits. Will be approved by GMs - Unleashes Seed with following buffs: + 6 to EVA/ACC/DMG/DEF + 5 to Shield Count + 10 to Weapon Accuracy and Weapon Damage - Ability can be only released if allied units or subject unit is at 20% HP - Can be released after 4th turn regardless. Dynamic - Allows the pilot to have Dynamic Power with choosing two of any of the following after 3rd turn: + 10 to all Weapon Damages + 5 to EVA/ACC/DEF/ATT * Reduces 10 Damages from any attacks + 30 to HP + 20 to EN + 10 to all Weapon Accuracy - If the unit is support defending, the unit will reduce it's damage by 50% - If the unit is aiding support attack, the unit will increase it's damage by 20% Enhanced Human - This race has limits. Will be approved by GMs - The pilot has a chance to have a serial pressure to freeze the unit's movement completely every 3 turns if enemy has similar race or is a Newtype or Psycodriver. Roll d20 and if it's lower than 8, then the unit's to remain standing and has to get hit by all incoming attacks. - The pilot gains rage counters every turn. There are 5 rage counters. Every rage counter used will increase +10 Damage to a weapon. The rage counter can only happen if the pilot's gets a serious pressure, or get hit by one per incoming attacks. - The pilot can pilot any Newtype/Psycodriver related units and use Newtype/Psycodriver related weapons. - The pilot will have a chance to attack again after defeating one unit. Roll d20 and if the roll is higher than 10, then the unit will make another attack to different unit. - If the pilot has a change of personality depending on character's profiles, the pilot will have increase of 5 to EVA/ACC/ATT/DEF to the first personality pilot, and 2nd personality pilot will have the reduction of that. This only occurs when you were affected by serial pressure and was damaged. Roll d20 to find out. If it's higher than 10, then you get positive status personality pilot, if it's below 10, it's negative status personality pilot. Balmarian - The race is very unique. Cannot claim unless it's approved by GMs. - The pilot receives all power of Psycodrivers. - The pilot has a power increase of +20 to all weapons - The pilot has an accuracy increase of +20 to all weapons - The pilot increases 150 to Evasion Points - The pilot regenerates +40 to HP and +30 EN every turn - The pilot increases TK Barrier to reduce 20 more damage from every attack